drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Pool Shark
Pool Shark is the fifth episode of the second season of Drake & Josh. It aired on April 18, 2004. Plot Drake and Josh are told to spend more time together; Josh finds it exciting, while Drake finds it annoying. Drake is playing billiards at The Premiere. When he needs a new partner, his friends choose Josh, who never played pool before. Drake is concerned, but Josh is shown to be really good at the game. In the next scene, Megan is at the boys' room, pretending she doesn't know how to play darts. Knowing Drake was watching her intentionally poor performance, she bets Drake that she can hit the bull's-eye. She successfully wins the bet by hitting the bullseye, and takes Drake's money. This event inspires Drake to use Josh to win similar bets in the game of billiards. At The Premiere, Drake tells Josh to play pool with Eric, but says he must lose, as Eric's mom is diseased. Josh loses on purpose in public view. Then, as people bet that they can beat Josh after having seen his sloppy playing, Drake makes bets without telling Josh and profiting from Josh's many victories. Back at their home, Drake is "taking care" of Josh's arm so he will never lose. Walter also shows them the gift he bought for Audrey's birthday. The next day, nobody wants to play with Drake and Josh. Josh finds out that Drake was making bets, becomes upset, and says he will never play billiards anymore, in disdain for Drake's unscrupulous abuse. Eventually, Drake tells Josh he was wrong for not telling Josh about the bets and gives him a billiard cue in apology, though he still wants to bet and win money. After, Audrey shows them the present she bought to herself. It happens to be the same gift Walter bought. He tells Drake and Josh to buy a gift for her, because he needs to work. Drake and Josh go look for a gift. As they stop in front of a pool bar. Drake convinces Josh to enter by reminding him of the possible profit victory will entail. Inside are some big, tough men who resemble the common biker. Josh bets with them in a game, and wins. The men get furious, realizing they were hustled and threaten both, especially Drake. Drake becomes frightened for his life, but Josh reveals that the men who're threatening them are actually two of his old camp counselors, Chip and Ronnie. The whole thing was a set up by Josh to teach Drake a lesson for not realizing the "evils" of gambling, and Chip and Ronny had agreed to help Josh, who was their favorite camper back when they were his camp counselors. Quotes * Trivia *This episode featured the first appearance of Craig Ramirez (Eric made a cameo appearance in the fight scene in Pilot.) This is the first episode where they appear together. *The episode title might be a reference to the Full House episode "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun": at one point, one of the characters mentions hustling and in another shot this episode's title is heard by said character. *This episode reveals that Audrey's birthday is in December, because her birthstone blue topaz is associated with the month of December. However, no Christmas decorations are seen anywhere in this episode and this is not a Christmas-themed episode. Goofs *In this episode, Josh missed school to avoid Drake, but in The Affair, he said he had perfect attendance since nursery school. *In the episode, Drake mentions that Josh loves oranges. Yet in First Crush, he has acid reflux which is caused by citrus, but its possible he was lying then because he didn't want to talk to an orange. *Before Josh says, "Only one ball left for me to sink," you can see that the white ball is behind a purple ball. However, before he strikes the white ball, you can see that the white ball has moved several inches to the left. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two 05